ABS-CBN 1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
ADVISORY: Please don't post unverified information or hoaxes! 'ABS-CBN Programs Schedules' May 9-15, 2016 *See: entertainment.abs-cbn.com/tv/schedule, SKYcable and Destiny Cable, SKYdirect (Satellite) and ABS-CBN TVplus (Digibox) Schedule. Voice Over * Peter Musngi (September 14, 1986 - present) Weekdays Early Morning * 1:30 am - O Shopping * 3:30 am - Sign Off Morning * 3:57 am - Sign On * 4:00 am - O Shopping * 5:00 am - Halalan 2016: Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino * 4 am - Umagang Kay Ganda *8 am to 11:30 am – Halalan 2016: Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino Afternoon *12:35 pm - It’s Showtime Primetime * 6:35 pm - TV Patrol * 8:00 pm - Halalan 2016: Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino * 10:00 pm - Bandila * 1:00 am - Halalan 2016: Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino * 3:00 am - O Shopping Morning * 4:20 am - O Shopping * 4:57 am - Kape't Pandasal * 5:00 am - ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) ** Thu: My Puhunan (replay) ** Fri: Red Alert (replay) * 5:15 am - Umagang Kay Ganda * 6:35 am - Local Morning Shows ** Bagong Morning Kapamilya (ABS-CBN Northern Luzon) ** Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita (ABS-CBN North Central Luzon) (coming soon) ** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya (ABS-CBN Bicol) ** Panay Sikat (ABS-CBN Panay) ** The Morning Show (ABS-CBN Negros) ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (ABS-CBN Central & Eastern Visayas) ** Pamahaw Espesyal (ABS-CBN North Mindanao) ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (ABS-CBN Southern Mindanao) ** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao (ABS-CBN South Central Mindanao) * 7:35 am - Umagang Kay Ganda * 8:30 am - Magandang Buhay * 9:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters * 10:00 am - Afternoon * 12:00 nn - Be My Lady (PrimeTanghali) * 12:35 pm - It's Showtime (PrimeTanghali) * 3:35 pm - Doble Kara (Kapamilya Gold) * 4:20 pm - Tubig at Langis (Kapamilya Gold) * 5:20 pm - We Will Survive (Kapamilya Gold) ABS-CBN Regional Newscasts ** TV Patrol Northern Luzon (ABS-CBN Northern Luzon) ** TV Patrol Ilocos (ABS-CBN Ilocos) ** TV Patrol North Central Luzon (ABS-CBN North Central Luzon) ** TV Patrol Cagayan Valley (ABS-CBN Cagayan Valley) ** TV Patrol Pampanga (ABS-CBN Pampanga) ** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog (ABS-CBN Batangas) ** TV Patrol Palawan (ABS-CBN Palawan) ** TV Patrol Bicol (ABS-CBN Bicol) ** TV Patrol Aklanon (ABS-CBN Kalibo) (coming soon) ** TV Patrol Panay (ABS-CBN Panay) ** TV Patrol Negros (ABS-CBN Negros) ** TV Patrol Central Visayas (ABS-CBN Central Visayas) ** TV Patrol Tacloban (ABS-CBN Tacloban) ** TV Patrol Chavacano (ABS-CBN Zamboanga) ** TV Patrol Northern Mindanao (ABS-CBN Northern Mindanao) ** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao (ABS-CBN Southern Mindanao) ** TV Patrol Soccsksargen (ABS-CBN Soccsksargen) ** TV Patrol Caraga (ABS-CBN Butuan) ** TV Patrol Central Mindanao (ABS-CBN Cotabato) Primetime * 6:00 pm - My Super D (Primetime Bida) * 6:30 pm - TV Patrol * 7:40 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (Primetime Bida) * 8:30 pm - Dolce Amore (Primetime Bida) * 9:05 pm - The Story of Us (Primetime Bida) * 10:00 pm - Jane the Virgin (Primetime Bida) * 10:35 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda (Primetime Bida) * 11:00 pm - Bandila * 11:30 pm - ** Wed: Red Alert ** Thu: Sports U ** Fri: Tapatan ni Tunying Yes Weekend! Saturdays Early Morning * 12:00 mn - O Shopping * 2:00 am - Sign Off Morning * 4:48 am - Sign On * 4:53 am - O Shopping * 5:00 am - Sa Kabukiran (hook-up with DZMM) * 5:30 am - Swak na Swak * 6:00 am - Salamat Dok * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak / ABS-CBN Regional stations ** Panay Sikat (ABS-CBN Panay) ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (ABS-CBN Central Visayas) ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (ABS-CBN Southern Mindanao) * 7:30 am - Angel Wings * 8:00 am - Why Not? * 8:30 am - Mr. Bean Live Afternoon * 12:20 pm - It's Showtime * 2:30 pm - Ipaglaban Mo! * 3:30 pm - S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives) * 4:15 pm - Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan * 4:45 pm - Family Feud * 5:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend Primetime * 6:00 pm - Home Sweetie Home * 7:30 pm - Pilipinas Got Talent * 8:30 pm - MMK * 10:00 pm - We Love OPM: The Celebrity Sing-Offs * 11:00 pm - Failon Ngayon * 11:35 pm - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda Sundays Early Morning * 12:20 am - O Shopping * 2:20 am - Sign Off Morning * 4:57 am - Sign On * 5:00 am - O Shopping * 6:00 am - The Healing Eucharist / ABS-CBN Regional stations ** Christ The Healer: Sunday TV Mass (ABS-CBN Central Visayas) ** The Banquet of Love: Sunday TV Mass (ABS-CBN Southern Mindanao) * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants * 9:20 am - Superbook * 9:50 am – Matanglawin * 10:20 am – Kapamilya Blockbusters Afternoon * 12:20 pm - ASAP * 3:10 pm - Banana Sundae * 4:10 pm - Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters * 5:30 pm - Family Feud Primetime * 6:10 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:30 pm - Goin' Bulilit * 7:05 pm - Wansapanataym * 7:30 pm - Pilipinas Got Talent * 8:30 pm - Rated K * 9:30 pm - We Love OPM: Celebrity Sing Offs * 10:30 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:30 pm - Sunday's Best Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Regional Category:Star Creatives Category:Dreamscape Entertainment Television Category:GMO Unlit Drama Category:RSB Unlit Drama Category:TV Specials